LoveProngs' LilyJames Drabble Challenge
by loveprongs
Summary: Ipod Challenge. I followed the rules, I just put it in an order that made more sense so I sort of cheated at the end once they were all in order


Pick a pair

Put iPod on shuffle

For the first 10 random songs, write a small paragraph about your pair based on the lyrics/music

TWIST! You may only write for as long as the song goes on for, so it's just a short thing

Paparazzi Greyson Chance

I wait in the crowd. I still watch her. I know what she's like. We'd be perfect together. Others don't see her the way I do. I'll follow her until she loves me. I promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until she is mine. I'll try to be good. I'll tone it down. Just maybe she'll see then that I'm serious. I can see her out of the corner of my eye, it's a party in the common room. Why is she dancing with him? Doesn't she see he's not right for her?

I won't say I'm in love

No man is worth the aggravation James has caused me. I try to convince myself it isn't true. I don't swoon, I won't sigh. It's all too cliché! I thought my heart had learnt it's lesson, love feels so good when you start out. My heart is yearning, my head is telling me to get a grip. I won't say it. I can't say it. I'm too proud. At least out loud I won't say I'm in love. Stupid Potter...

The reason

I'm going to try harder not to be stupid. I just want you to know Lily, I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you. I'm going to suck it up and be mature. The pranks will halt and my studies will take priority. Just let me help you. Let me be the one who catches all of your tears. I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to hurt you. So I'm going to try, I will honestly try with all of my heart to change. I've found a reason to show, the side of me you do not know. For you.

You're beautiful

My life is brilliant, my love is pure. I saw an angel, I'm positive he was. From arrogant prick to angel; I saw him boarding the Hogwarts Express. He was mature, filled out and... happy. I saw him smile and his whole face lit up. He caught my eye as he walked past. I don't know what I can do I am not worth the attention he gives me. He's beautiful and I'm just, plain. It's time to face the truth, I'll never be with you

Jump then fall Taylor Swift

I saw you in the common room this morning and you just started laughing, your laugh makes me smile it's a hearty chuckle that makes even your eyes light up... It could possibly be the best thing I've ever heard. I thought it was a mistake, falling for you. Maybe it is, I'm still not sure. I know each freckle on your face and I love them all. I hope you still like me. Maybe we can fall together. I can't focus when you're around. When you smile I do too. I need you baby, please jump then fall. Fall with me. Fall in love all over again.

My Baby Cold Chisel

I've known you for so long. I've loved you for so long. I consider you mine. You don't think the same. Not yet. You don't think you're very pretty, I know better. I've seen you try to dance before, you're terrible but I could see that you were happy. You're all that I need, hanging around. You're all that I want you makes my world feel good to me. I don't care what people think of me as long as she is mine. We're closer now; maybe you do feel the same. You've won my heart, I love you so. One day soon, I'll know.

Today was a Fairytale Taylor Swift

Today was a fairytale you were the prince. I felt like a princess. I agreed to go out with you and you were so perfect. I wore a dress, you wore a dark grey T-shirt. Did you feel it? That magic in the air. You're smile that was plastered on your face made everything feel so right. Time slowed down yet went so fast. We kissed for what felt like forever yet also went so quickly. The look on your face made it so clear. I love you. My heart is beating in my chest, I'm flying high. Can you hear my heart? Surely you can. Today was the most perfect day of my life so far. Being with you makes me so happy.

Oh it is love HelloGoodbye

Oh it is love from the first time I set my eys upon you thinking oh is it love? It's always been love; even when we were eleven. It was always you. I cherish these moments with you. I try to find a piece of skin I've yet to kiss. We'll be apart for a few days over Christmas, just know that I love you. Wouldn't you like to be older and married with me? Perhaps one day we will be. I've always known, it is love from the first time I pressed my lips against yours. I was eleven and you punched me in the face but I knew then as clear as I do know. I love you. Try not to miss me too much, we'll be together again soon.

Somewhere West side story

It's not us, it's what's around us. Everyday people are dying, everyday it gets closer and closer. That threat of death and destruction. Both of us have lost our parents in the fight for freedom. Classmates slain and friendships broken when will we be safe? We have to find a place where we can be safe, be happy once more. We're in hiding, no one can know where we are. James and I are bored out of our minds and it isn't like we have much to occupy our time with apart from each other. I want it to be over just to be able to have peace and quiet and open air. Somewhere there must be a place where we can be free.

A whole new world Aladdin

I can show you so many things if you just trust me, a new fantastic point of view. We can go anywhere; no one can tell us where to go or who to be. We can touch the stars, from up here it's crystal clear we're meant to be together. It's not just a dream, this is really happening. Unbelievable sights and indescribable feelings, that's what you said. I told you not to close your eyes, just look around. It's different now. How can we go back to how we used to be? A whole new world, a thrilling chase, a wondrous place for you and me.


End file.
